roflcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Residence Plugin
Residence is the plugin that we use to manage player owned properties. There are a number of flags that can be changed by the landowner to customize your property to your liking. However, it is kind of complicated and heavily command based. Creating a Residence In order to create a residence, you need to use a wooden hoe. First, make sure that you are not in another residence. To to this, you type /res info. If you see a message saying Invalid Residence... 'then you are in no residence and you are able to create a residence in that spot. To start, you must left click one corner of the space you wish to occupy, and right click the opposite corner. Make sure that you take verticle space into your residence or else your property will be one block high. Purchasing land (or creating residences) requires money. At the moment, land is about $.50 per block, which can add up rather fast. To check how much your property will cost, type '/res select cost. This will bring up miscellaneous information about your selected area. To create your new home, all you have to do is type /res create '. The name can be anything you want,but there are no spaces allowed in residence names. Whenever I create residences, I always try to follow a format to make them easy to find and remember. Examples would include: */res create ROFLBOBHouse */res create ROFLSHOP */res create RedStoneMansion You get the idea. Enter and Leave Messages So you created your residence. Now what? Well you may have noticed that whenever you walk into your residence and whenever you walk out, there's an obnoxiously long message that pops up. Your first matter of business should be to change or remove this. This is a fairly simple procedure. While standing in your area, type: '/res message < New message goes here>. If you want to remove your message altogether, just type: /res message remove . 'Here are some examples: */res message enter Thanks for Shopping at ROFLSHOP! */res message leave No! Don't go! */res message remove enter */res message remove leave Residence Flags Flags let you change certain properties of your residence. Valid flags are... Colored flags are only available to a property, and not to players or groups. (taken from Residence documentation) In order to set a general flag on your residence, type: '/res set ''' You can set flags on individuals as well. Type: /res pset ' Examples: */res set tnt false */res set pvp false */res set monsters true */res set ROFLBOB build false Make sure you check your default flags when you create a residence. You can see them by typing: '/res info''' while standing inside your residence. Putting Residence up for Sale In order to put a Residence up for sale, all you need is to be the owner of that residence. Simply post a sign on the property with this format: #ForSale # #(blank) #(blank) It is important to leave the 3rd and 4th line blank. After you do this, your property is currently for sale! In order to purchase a property, just put right click the sign. To take the residence off the market, stand on your property and type: /res market unsell Renting Property It is possible to put a Residence up for rent, but it is slightly clumsy. It follow a similar sign format as putting a residence up for sale. #Rent #// #(blank) #(blank) The 3rd parameter on line 2 represents if it the lease should autorenew after the set amount of days.